Saved
by AnimeGirl9894
Summary: Mikey was captured by the Foot 5 months ago. After looking endlessly his brothers finally find him and bring him home. But with all he's been through Mikeys not the same. Can his brothers bring him back? Title may change...R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! This is my second Tmnt Fanfic and I hope it's good! I haven't ever written a story like this but I've read a lot of them so I thought I'd give it a shot! I DON'T OWN TMNT**

**Please R&R :3 **

It had been 5 months sense Mikey had been captured by the Foot. Five months of endless searching and wavering hope. The three remaining brother were currently following a group of suspicious looking Foot ninja. The foot stopped outside a large warehouse and seemed to disappear through some unseen door. Raph shifted angrily. "Let's just bust down the door and make them tell us where Mikey is!" Leo sighed and looked over at Don.

"It's a simple camouflage hologram…" He muttered pulling some tools out of his bag. Leo nodded and they jumped down to where the Foot had gone inside. There was a small panel on the wall. Don immediately took the panel off and crossed a few wires and the wall next to the panel wavered to reveal a steal door. Raph growled in annoyance and thrust his sai into the door, successfully making a large hole in the door. Suddenly the door slid open; Raph looked over at Don to see him rewiring the security behind the panel. "All the security cameras should be off now…let's hurry." He said quietly and ran into the building, followed behind by Leo and Raph. The inside of the building was surprisingly clean, it was a maze of long gray hall ways and closed steel doors. The halls were large and the ceilings were high, it was crushingly silent. From up ahead they heard voices and the sounds of footsteps echo through the empty hall.

"Disappear." Leo ordered quickly. Don and Raph went into the nearest door and Leo jumped up onto a low ceiling beam. From around the corner three Foot ninjas strolled down the hall. Leo listened closely to their conversation trying to pick up anything about Mikey. His eyes narrowed when he heard them mention "the turtle". He felt anger start to take over but he kept himself under control and waited to hear more.

"I heard Master Shredder say that if the turtle doesn't talk soon he's going to kill him." One of them said. The other nodded his head in agreement.

"Master should have gotten rid of that thing months ago!" He answered, crossing his arms over his chest. Leo tensed as he heard a bang and watched as Raph kicked open the door he had been hiding behind and attacked the unsuspecting ninjas. Leo jumped down from his hiding spot and knocked out one of the ninjas easily. Don knocked out the other one while Raph held the last one against the wall, his hand gripping the ninja's throat.

"Where's my brother you bastard?" He hissed tightening his grip. The ninja weakly shook his head and tried to pry Raph's hands off. Leo took out his katana and held it against the man's throat. The sight of the blade at his neck seemed to scare the man enough and he nodded his head. Leo took his sword away from his neck and Raph loosened his grip just enough for him to speak. The ninja choked down a few gulps of air. "Tell me where he is or I'll kill you!"

"He's…in the west…west side of the b-building! In the…prison c-cells!" He wheezed. Raph punched the man in the stomach and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Don which way is west?" Leo asked hurriedly. Don pointed down the hall left of them and they took off. _Hang on Mikey we're coming! _

~Mikey~

It was dark, almost pitch black. Mikey had become used to the blackness that surrounded him but the thing that he hated was the silence. It was always completely silent, it seemed like he was drowning in the silence until the footsteps would pierce though the walls that surrounded him. They alerted him that someone was coming or at least walking outside the cell he was kept in. It was a medium sized room; with all cement walls and no windows. Not that Mikey had much freedom to move around, his arms were chained to the walls and he could hardly stand from all the drugs they injected him with. _I'll kill the Shredder; if I don't die here I swear I'll kill him. _He thought his head hanging forward.

Suddenly he heard faint voices outside; he tried his best to decipher what they were saying but all he heard were muffled murmurs. Then the door was shoved open and light flooded into the room. He tried to make it seem like he was unconscious as he heard a gasp and someone yelling his name. _It sounds so familiar…probably Stockman._ His drugged mind thought slowly. They were really starting to mess up his brain now. He felt someone shaking him gently and he glanced up to see a blurry green figure. _The drug is messing with my head…no way this is real. _He thought as he felt the chains around his wrist break and someone picking him up. _Stockman must have given me some…illusion drugs or something…I'll kill him._ He thought blurrily.

~Leo, Raph, and Don~

Raph picked up Mikey anger filling his heart as he saw how beat up he looked. They raced out of the cell and through the halls. Without warning about 20 Foot ninjas blocked off the hall. Leo and Don took out their weapons. Leo looked back at Raph, worry written clearly across his face. "We'll distract them you find another way out." In any other situation Raph would've argued but he simply gave a short nod and ran in the other direction. The halls seemed to go on forever. He turned left and saw five ninjas waiting for him. _Damn it!_ He cursed. He put Mikey against the wall and stood in front of him, his sais ready to strike anyone that tried to get his brother. Two ninjas ran at him, both holding long swords. He blocked the swords and twisted his sais and disarmed both of them. Raph glanced back at Mikey to make sure he was ok before turning back and kicking both of them in the head. Raph knocked out the other three just as fast. Raph picked up one of the ninjas that was semi-awake and slammed him into the wall.

"How the hell do I get out of here?" He yelled. The ninja pointed down the hall and Raph dropped him. He went over to Mikey and picked him up onto his back again. He ran down the hall until he saw a door. He pushed it open and found himself in an alley. Looking around he set pulled out his shell cell and called Leo. After 7 rings he picked up.

"Raph? Where are you?" He asked. He was breathing heavily.

"I don't know but I'm outside the building, in an alley with Mikey. He's completely out of it." Raph answered looking worriedly at his little brother. He was leaning against the wall, his eyes open but glazed over.

"We're outside too…we'll meet you at the lair-" There was a loud crash on the other line. "The Foot's chasing us." The line went dead and Raph closed the phone. He went over to Mikey and waved his hand in front of his face.

"Mikey! Bro, can you hear me?" He asked. Mikey lifted his head slightly but didn't say anything. "Just hang in there Mikey! We'll be home soon."

TBC

**I hope that was good! Please review! Suggestions, ideas, ANYTHING! I'll try and get the next chapter out soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I can't believe how many reviews I got! You guys are so AWESOME X3 Here's chapter 2! Don't own Tmnt**

**R&R**

Raph raced across rooftops the wind rushing past him. He was about 10 minutes from the lair and so far Mikey hadn't said anything or made any indication that he knew what was going on. Worry gripped his heart as he jumped down onto a fire escape then into an empty alley. He set his brother down and leaned him against a wall and lifted a nearby manhole cover. Raph shook Mikey's shoulder gently trying in vain to get his brother to look at him. "Mikey? Don't worry were almost home ok?" It felt like his heart was breaking when Mikey didn't respond. He sighed and lowered him as carefully as possible into the sewers. After he and Mikey were both in the sewer Raph took out his shell cell and called Leo. After 10 rings he gave up and called Don. Again no answer. _Damn it! You guys better be ok! _He thought picking up Mikey and running through the sewers. After 5 minutes he saw the door of the lair come into view and relief washed over him like a tidal wave.

"DON! LEO!" Raph yelled as he entered the lair. He was answered by silence. Raph placed Mikey on the couch and tried Don again. This time after a couple agonizingly long rings Don answered.

"Raph? Do you have Mikey?" Don's rushed voice came through the phone. There was the sound of yelling and fighting on the other line making it hard to hear Don's voice.

"Yeah, but he's messed up. Where are you and Leo?" Raph heard Don grunt before he yelled something to someone.

"The Foot! There are so many of them! LEO!" The line went dead and Raph cursed under his breath, he closed his shell cell and placed back and forth. _Come on fearless! It's just the Foot! Mikey needs you HERE no fighting the Foot! _He slumped down in a chair and stared at his beaten baby brother. He sighed heavily and silently hoped Leo and Don were ok.

~Don and Leo~

"LEO!" Don watched as Leo was surrounded by Foot ninjas. He quickly hung up his shell cell and tried to get over to where his brother was. Ten ninjas blocked his path. He swept his Bo along the roof, knocking 5 of the to the ground. As he bashed two more in the head five more took their place. Even though he could easily beat each Foot ninja, the sheer number of them was wearing on him. One of the ninjas managed to land a blow to his shoulder. He bit back a cry of pain and swung his Bo into the man's side. Don glanced over at Leo to see he was quickly being overpowered. He heard Leo yell out as a sword pierced his leg. Don knocked out the last of the Foot separating him and Leo. "Leo! Are you ok?" He asked, seeing the numerous cuts and bruises that covered his older brother. Leo nodded but Don could see he was exhausted. _We need to get out of here! It's just a bunch of the Shedder's lackeys…oh no._ Don watched in horror as the crowed of ninjas separated and two elites stepped forward.

"Don." He turned his head when he heard Leo say his name quietly. Leo was looking at the elites, determination written across his features. "Don you go and I'll hold them off." Leo looked at Leo and shook his head.

"There's no way I'm leaving you behind!" Don answered facing off against the elites. Suddenly all they all stood up and retreated. As they left one of the elites looked back at the two surprised turtles and spoke calmly.

"Beware those closest to you; your death will come soon turtles." He told them before disappearing. Don looked worriedly at Leo whose expression mirrored his own. Leo shook his head and put his katana away.

"Come one let's get going." Leo sighed. Don thought for a moment about what the elite had said. _Those closest to us? Does he mean Mikey?_ He pushed his thoughts aside and followed Leo. They arrived at the lair minutes later. Immediately Raph charged forward from where he had been sitting in one of the recliners.

"Where the hell were you guys?" He asked angrily. Don ignored him and rushed over to where Mikey was unconscious on the couch. _His leg looks broken and he might have a concussion. _Don thought and turned to where Raph and Leo were arguing about something.

"Guys, a little help over here?" They stopped fighting and quickly came over. "Move him to the infirmary." Don instructed. Leo lifted Mikey off the couch and followed Don into the infirmary where he put Mikey on a cot. Don first put his hand to Mikey's neck trying to feel for a pulse. After a tense moment he felt one. It was slower than it should have been but fairly strong. Then he moved on to Mikey's leg. He cringed at the large, dark bruise that covered his shin. Running his hand along his leg he could clearly feel where the bone was broken. Raph and Leo stood on the other side of the room shifting uncomfortably. Don sighed annoyed, "Why don't you guys try and make some soup or something? Or try and contact Casey and April to tell them we found Mikey." They both ran out of the room grateful for something to do. Don sighed and cleaned the long gashes along his arm first before he moved onto his leg.

Leo sat in the dojo trying to collect his thoughts. His main worries were what the elite had said before he left. _What could he have meant? Does he mean that Mikey is a threat to us? No! What was I thinking? Mikey would never do anything to hurt us. But I can sense danger is coming closer…_

TBC!

**Geez! I rewrote this twice! Alrighty then! Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon X3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! My internet hasn't been working and my dad just had surgery so I've been busy. Plus finals and blah blah blah…I don't think anyone actually reads these notes. Aright then! I don't own TMNT**

**R&R**

Don sat at his computer trying to look up some of the drugs he'd found in Mikey's system but he was having a hard time staying awake. He'd tried falling asleep a couple times and each time he'd start worrying about Mikey and he wouldn't be able to sleep. He sighed and rubbed his temples, it had been a day since they'd found Mikey and the only thing telling them that he was even alive was the slight movement of his chest as he breathed. Don shook his head and stood up, stretching the tiredness from his limbs. He walked over to the infirmary and looked over Mikey. His leg was now in a cast and his arm and part of his chest were wrapped in bandages. As he turned to find some new bandages he heard a low moan behind him.

"Mikey?" He asked whipping around. Mikey shifted and slowly opened his eyes. Everything was a blur and it sounded as if he was under water. A green and purple figure came into view and he tried to recognize who it was but his eyes couldn't focus. "Mikey! Can you hear me?" The voice sounded far away and muffled but he knew he recognized it. _Who is it? It sounds really familiar…like Don kinda but…_ He blinked and turned his head slightly towards the voice. _I bet its Stockman. Stupid drugs are messing with my head. _**(Sorry for the change in perspectives! I'll try to keep it in Don's)**

Don fought back panic as he tried to get Mikey to recognize him. His eyes were open but dull. "Mikey? It's me Don, can you hear me?" he asked as calmly as possible. Mikey's blue eyes moved in his direction but they didn't focus on him.

"What's going on…?" Came the slow reply. Don felt sadness grip his heart when he heard how rough and quiet his little brother's voice sounded. But at the same time he felt some relief. _At least he can speak coherently, that's a good sign. _

"You're at home now. Mikey do you know who I am?" He wanted to forget everything and just hug him but he knew that he had to assess the situation first. He saw Mikey narrow his eyes at him and study him.

"Donny…?" Mikey asked somewhat suspiciously. Don smiled.

"That's right Mikey! I'm going to go get Raph and Leo, I'll be right back!" Don rushed out of the infirmary and ran looked around for his older brothers. He saw them arguing about something in the kitchen. "You guys hurry up! Mikey's awake!" Both of them rushed past him into the infirmary. When they got in the room Mikey looked slightly more alert.

"Mikey? You're awake! Don't scare us like that again." Raph said sounding angry but only to mask his concern. Mikey stared at him for a minute. Then his gaze turned to Leo, who was smiling at him.

"Mikey do you know who we are?" Leo asked. Mikey nodded after a few moments.

"Raph…and Leo…" He answered. Leo turned to Don while Raph started asking Mikey basic questions.

"Is he drugged?" Leo asked quietly. Don sighed.

"Yeah, I haven't taken a blood sample yet but I'm sure that there is something in his system. But he seems to know who we are and what's going on around him, to an extent. We just need to let him rest and wait until he's more aware of his surroundings." Don answered still in deep thought. Leo looked over at where Raph was talking to Mikey. Don walked over to Mikey and kneeled down slightly so he was at eye level with Mikey. "Mikey I need to take a blood sample ok?" Mikey stared at him warily then looked over at Raph, who gave him a small smile. Don stood up and took out the needle. At the sight of the needle Mikey tensed.

"It's ok Mikey, it's just Donny." Leo told him. Don cleaned the needle and showed him the needle. Mikey watched wordlessly with narrowed eyes. Carefully Don reached out to take Mikey's arm. At the contact Mikey suddenly shot out of the cot he'd been lying on and grabbed Don's arm. He twisted his arms until it was behind Don's back and pulled. Don yelped in pain. Raph sprinted forward and pulled Mikey back.

"Mikey stop! What's the matter with you?" He yelled. He was surprised how strong his little brother was considering he could barely talk a moment ago. Mikey struggled in his grip glaring at Don with icy eyes. Leo kneeled down by Don, who was rubbing his arm. Raph had to use almost all his strength to keep him back.

"Michelangelo!" Leo yelled. Finally Mikey stopped struggling and slumped forward. Raph caught him and walked him back over to the cot. Mikey looked at his feet and didn't say anything as he sat back down. "Don are you alright?" Leo turned his attention back to Don.

"Um yeah I'm fine. I should've known better, Mikey was probably tortured and it's not the right time to do anything like that." He said shaking his head. Leo looked over at Raph. He motioned for him to follow him out of the room. Raph glanced at Mikey but left.

"We'll be back later Mikey." Leo said calmly before he followed. Don stood up straight after the older turtles had left.

"Mikey sorry I should've known that this isn't time to do that. Try and get some rest." He said. Mikey didn't look at him but right before he left he said in barely above a whisper.

"They're coming…I can feel it."

TBC!

**Well I don't know if that chapter was very good! I guess I'm a bit out of practice :P Well please review and I welcome any suggestions and/or ideas! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Thanks for the reviews! Haha ok then here's chapter 4! Oh and about Splinter, it's come to my attention that he isn't in this story and I haven't explained…um…he's on a trip to Japan to visit the ninja tribunal! ^^ Maybe He'll show up later. Don't own TMNT…sadly!**

**As always R&R**

Don, Leo and Raph stood in the living room, making sure they could still see Mikey through the open door to the infirmary. Raph rubbed the back of his head a look of confusion on his face. "What happened back there? Why did Mikey go berserk and attack Don?" Leo shook his head and looked over at Don, who was only half listening to the conversation. He was thinking about what Mikey told him before he left. _They're coming? Who's coming? Maybe he means the Foot, but then again it could just be the drugs in his system messing with his head. _He was taken out of his thoughts when he noticed Leo staring at him.

"What?" Leo sighed and repeated what he said.

"Should we give Mikey some soup or something?" Don nodded distractedly.

"Yes, something light. I'll be in my lab, I have to check something. Keep an eye on Mikey." He waved his hand at them and headed off to his lab. Leo went off to the kitchen and Raph decided to see if he could talk to Mikey. When he entered the infirmary he saw that Mikey hadn't moved and was still staring at his feet. He cleared his throat to get his brother's attention. He looked up immediately and when his eyes settled on Raph he tensed up slightly.

"It's ok bro it's just me." When Mikey didn't say anything he sat down on a chair and sighed. He couldn't help but notice how Mikey watched his every movement with slightly narrowed eyes. "So…how you feeling?"

"Fine." Was the short reply. Raph nodded and stared at his hands. He tried his best to keep his temper from taking over when he saw the many injuries that covered his little brother. There was a long pause and neither one of them said anything. Raph was unsure what to say. He wanted to ask Mikey what happened but he didn't think he could handle hearing the answer.

"We're um…really happy you're back Mikey. We looked all over for you for months." Raph said glancing over to see what Mikey's reaction would be. He was surprised to see Mikey didn't seem to be listening at all. He was looking at the medical tools that were laid out across a steel table. His face was unreadable. "Mikey?" When Mikey finally looked at him his eyes were dull.

"I don't want to be in this room." He said evenly. Raph nodded and went over to help Mikey up. But as he tried to pick up Mikey's arm. He grabbed his wrist and squeezed it until Raph thought it was going to break. Raph yanked his hand away and gaped at Mikey. Mikey glared at him before he seemed to snap out of it and he shook his head. "S-sorry…" He mumbled looking away. Raph rubbed his wrist and nodded.

"It's ok…I'm gonna go find Leo real quick." With that he left the infirmary and went straight into the kitchen, where Leo was reading the directions on can of soup. Leo looked up when he heard Raph enter the room.

"What happened, you look like you've seen a ghost or something." Leo asked putting the soup down. Raph shook his head.

"Something really wrong with Mikey."

~Mikey POV~

I sat in the infirmary deep in thought. What was wrong with me? I was home, I should have been happy but for some reason my mind told me not to trust my brothers. _My brothers!_ Why couldn't I trust them? But every time one of them came close I felt anger start to rise in me and I couldn't control it. My head fell into my hands in distress. I glanced up when I heard someone enter the room. I recognized him as Leo but I felt myself tense up. He was carrying a bowl of what smelled like soup.

_**Don't trust him. It's probably poison.**_

The voice echoed through his mind. It was deep and dripped with hate. I felt my head start pounding gripped it in my hands. _What the hell was that? I didn't think that! They wouldn't poison me! _The pounding increased and I saw his vision blur. I watched the blurred figure of my older brother hover over me, concern clearly visible on his features.

_**Are you sure? They didn't want you back. **_

Each word brought pain with it. I felt myself starting to fade as the pain increased. The voice grew stronger and all at once I felt myself stand up and grab Leo's throat.

~Normal POV~

Leo was pushed back against the wall, Mikey's hand holding his throat. His eyes widened when he saw the look on Mikey's face. His usually bright, baby blue eyes were cold and full of hate. His mouth was twisted into a crooked sneer. This wasn't his brother! Mikey's eyes could never hold so much hate! _What did they do to him? _ Leo thought as he felt his hand tighten around his neck. He didn't want to hurt his baby brother but he couldn't just let him choke him to death. He quickly hit Mikey's wrist making his grip loosen and he stumbled back. Leo watched Mikey smirk at him. Leo ran forward and jumped over Mikey and out into the living room. Raph and Don both appeared at the same time.

"What the hell is going on?" Raph yelled when he saw Mikey standing in the door way he stopped and his jaw dropped. Mikey ran at Leo, the cast on his leg didn't seem to slow him down at all. He flipped over Leo and snatched one of his katanas in the process. "Mikey what the hell?"

"Your brother isn't in control at the moment."

TBC!

**Alright! I didn't see that coming! Lol even I don't know what's going to happen in this story! Well I hope that was crazy enough for you! REVIEW! X3**


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel like I haven't updated in FOREVER! So sorry for the wait! I can't believe I got 20 reviews so far! I love you guys! X3 ok and because there was some confusion I'm going to explain Mikey's injuries…his leg is in a cast and it's broken, one of his arms is wrapped up from about the elbow to his shoulder and his chest is also bandaged up. And yes he is running and such even with a broken leg but people do CRAZY stuff when they're possessed! Ok I hope that helps if you were confused. ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING! **

**R&R!**

Raph stared dumbstruck at his brother. His innocent baby brother was standing in front of him with an evil smirk, holding Leo's katana to his side waiting for one of them to attack him. _What the hell did they do to him? _From beside him Leo step forward his voice filled with calm fury. "Who are you?" Mikey looked back at him and shrugged.

"Isn't it obvious?" Suddenly he shot forward and held his sword at Leo's throat. Leo stared at Mikey shocked. Mikey chuckled and pressed the blade against Leo's throat. "I'm your dear brother, Michelangelo." Leo unsheathed his remaining katana and in one swift movement he pushed Mikey back and jumped back. Raph and Don watched with identical shocked expressions. Raph recovered first and pulled his sais out of his belt. He got in a defensive stance even though the thought of hurting Mikey made his heart break.

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL YOUR MIKEY! YOU BETTER LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE OR I'LL MAKE YOU!" Raph yelled. Mikey ran at Raph and swung his sword, barely missing Raph arm when he dodged. Raph was surprised how fast he was moving. He glanced over to see Don race off to his lab and Leo trying to sneak up on Mikey from behind. In that split moment he was distracted Mikey managed to give him a deep gash on his upper arm. Raph bit back a cry of pain and gripped his arm. He felt warm blood flowing in-between his fingers. Mikey laughed and tried to get Raph again but he blocked it at the last minute. Mikey leaned forward and looked Raph right in the eyes.

"Next time will be your neck!" He hissed. His eyes darted to his left and he spun around just as Leo was about to grab his arms. Leo growled in frustration as his blade clashed with Mikey's.

"What? Afraid of hurting your baby brother?" Mikey sneered. Leo ignored him and searched Mikey's eyes trying to find any trace of his brother behind the cold hate that filled his eyes. _Come on Mikey fight it!_ He thought as he jumped back again. Suddenly the orange turtle stopped abruptly in his attacks and he held his head in his hand. "Stop interfering!" Mikey growled and Raph and Leo exchanged a knowing look. Mikey was fighting back!

~Mikey Perspective~

Everything around Mikey was black and silent. He stood alone trying in vain to see any sign of light. "Raph! Don! Leo!" He called desperately. He heard a deep laugh behind him and he spun around to see crimson red eyes looking back at him. He felt anger boil in him and he immediately recognized who the owner was. "What are you doing here Shredder?" A cold snicker answered him as the man stepped out of the shadows. Despite his anger Mikey took a step back and shuddered. The Shredder unexpectedly disappeared and Mikey's eyes combed through the darkness to find where he was hiding. "Come out and fight you bastard!"

Mikey had been through months of torture at the hands of the Shredder and he wanted nothing more than to kill him. "Such strong words coming from such a weak fool." The voice echoed around him, filling darkness. The shredder appeared in front of him and slashed through his stomach with his claws. Mikey doubled over in pain feeling blood seep through the gashed in his shell. He glared up at the Shredder as he felt his vision start to blur. Shredder picked him up by his neck and lifted him about 2 feet off the ground. He tightened his grip, Mikey tried to pry his hands off and get oxygen to enter his lungs but he could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness.

"Come on Mikey fight it!" The voice sliced through the nothingness. _Leo? _

"Mikey fight it!" _Raph?_ He felt strength start to flow through him and he kicked the Shredder in the chest and jumped back. Shredder stumbled back and growled in frustration.

"You can't win turtle!" The shredder yelled and Mikey felt the shadows wrap around him and start to drag him down. The last thing he saw was the Shredder's glowing red eyes.

~Raph, Leo and Don~

Raph and Leo watched in horror as Mikey's eyes opened again to reveal the same hate filled blue eyes. Don finally came rushing out of the lab holding a dart gun in his hand. "Where the hell were you brainiac?" Raph growled as he joined them. Don's eyes never left Mikey.

"I got a tranquilizer to knock Mikey out with. I need you guys to retrain him so I can give it to him." Raph looked at Leo, who had heard the plan and nodded. They took a step forward towards Mikey. Mikey looked slightly panicked and then held the katana he was holding to his neck.

"One more step and I'll slice through his neck." Mikey snarled. They stopped and watched as Mikey stared at them the blade pressed to his neck. It was completely still as everyone waited for someone to make a move. Mikey gasped in pain surprising his brothers as the katana clattered to the floor. He held his head. The remaining turtles stood still and watched as Mikey looked up at them, his face scrunched up in pain. But they could all see that it was really Mikey.

"Don! Do it now, hurry!" Leo yelled. Don nodded and aimed the gun. He pulled the trigger and the tranquilizer shot Mikey in the arm. Before he passed out they saw baby blue eyes silently thanking them.

TBC!

**Man that was hard! Lol I'm not used to writing about characters that aren't my own fighting to I hope it was ok! I'll try and get the next chapter out soon! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! X3**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY! I'm sorry for the wait! Haha I think I say that every chapter! Anyway thanks for your reviews and I hope you like this chapter ^^ Don't own TMNT**

**R&R of course**

Don studied the blood sample he'd taken from Mikey while he was knocked out. His eyes widened at what he saw. _What in the world? _He thought his forehead scrunching up in concentration. His concentration was broken when Leo came to the door frame of his lab. The older turtle stood silently waiting for Don to finish. Don paused and glanced over at him. "…Found anything?" Leo asked after a moment.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly what it is but there seems to be some sort of…almost like a virus in his blood. But it seems to be moving somewhat intelligently." Don responded. Leo nodded and looked at the floor. It was hard for all of them having their baby brother attack them. "I'm sure this has something to do with the Shredder." A thick silence once again fell between the two brothers. Suddenly they heard a shout from in the infirmary.

"You guys Mikey is waking up!" They both shot out of the lab and into the infirmary. Mikey was shaking his head in his sleep, a deep frown on his face. All three of them shared a wary glance before Raph walked over and gently shook Mikey's shoulder. "Mikey! Wake up!" Mikey's eyes snapped open and he stared at Raph terrified before he grabbed Raph in a tight hug. Relief washed over Raph and he hugged him back.

"Raph, he's here! I saw him!" Mikey choked out. Raph reluctantly pulled away from his brother and looked at him seriously.

"Who Mikey?" There was a pause and they saw Mikey scowl.

"The Shredder. He was here! But…not here…" He trailed off rubbing his head. Don stepped forward. When Mikey saw him a smile appeared on his face. "Hey Don." He looked past Don and when he saw Leo his face fell. Leo walked over when he saw his face and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." The words were quiet but filled with guilt. Mikey remembered all too clearly seeing himself attack his eldest brother. He felt couldn't look him in the eyes knowing he'd tried to kill him. His eyes widened when he realized he probably attacked all of them. His thoughts were cut off as arms wrapped around him. He raised his head shocked. Leo had him in a tight embrace; Raph and Don were holding each of his hands.

"It wasn't your fault." Mikey couldn't help but smile. He felt tears threatening to fall and he let them. Then suddenly pain exploded in his head followed by an all too familiar voice. **Your weak you fool. I'll make you kill your own brothers. **Mikey gasped in pain and grabbed his head. Raph and Leo immediately stepped back and let Don take over.

"Mikey, what's happening. Does your head hurt?"He asked calmly. Mikey shook his head, his eyes squeezed shut. It felt as if there was a war raging in his brain. He cracked open his eyes, relieved to see Don's concern face and not the Shredder's glowing red eyes.

"Shredder I-" He was cut off as another tidal wave of pain boomed through his skull. As it died down he continued slowly, "I can hear him." He managed to get out before the pain overcame him. He felt himself fall forward and blackness filled his vision.

Don caught Mikey as he almost fell off his cot. He placed him back in bed and turned back to Raph and Leo. They all held identical expressions of confusion and concern. Don rubbed his chin in thought. _He said he could hear the Shredder? Maybe… _He waved off Raph and Leo and hurried to his lab. He carefully took out the blood sample from Mikey and placed it under a high powered microscope. Again he saw the same virus that had been there before. He turned the microscope to the highest power. Chocolate brown eyes went wide as he saw what the virus really was. Mix in with Mikey's blood were microscopic robots. **(Think kind of like nano.) **He leaned back in thought. _If these things are in his blood then they are moving though out his body. Is it possible that the shredder is using these to control him? He said the Shredder was in his head. _Don sighed in frustration. He had no idea that Shredder had this kind of technology and he had even less of an idea about how to stop it. He stood up and walked over to the infirmary, where Leo and Raph were both watching over Mikey. He explained his findings to them as soon as he was sure he had their attention.

"He's being controlled by tiny robots? Don, are you sure you haven't been watching too many sci-fi movies?" Raph asked skeptically. Don glared at him and was about to respond when Leo interrupted.

"He said that the Shredder was in his head so maybe this is also spiritual." When he received nothing but puzzled stares he continued. "Perhaps he needs to defeat the Shredder and over power him." He thought out loud. Raph gave him a look that clearly asked if he was crazy while Don rubbed his chin in thought.

"I suppose that does make sense." Their conversation was interrupted by a loud groan from Mikey. They were all instantly at his side. He was twisting on the cot, his hands both holding his head. Raph tried to shake him to wake him up but he didn't respond other than a hiss of pain. "I think it's already begun."

TBC!

**Well there you go! Yeah I know it was kind of filler but oh well! XP don't forget to review! If you have any ideas about what you want to happen or anything like that I welcome it! X3)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, well here's the next chapter…I'm pretty sure this will be the last chapter. **

**I don't own TMNT**

**R&R**

Mikey rubbed his eyes; trying to be sure they were really open. He was surrounded by such pitch black darkness that it didn't matter if his eyes were open or closed. He scanned the thick darkness for any sign of life. There was a deep chuckle that filled the air and Mikey immediately felt his blood boil. "Shredder! Get out here you coward!" The Shredder stepped out from the darkness. Mikey gulped. "What do you want, you bastard!" His voice cracked slightly as he spoke. _Stay calm. I wish I'd paid attention to all of Leo's lectures. _He thought angrily.

"I want to kill you and your foolish brothers." The Shredder snarled and he disappeared. Mikey stayed perfectly still waiting to sense which direction he was coming from. He felt a slight breeze behind him and barely had time to dodge as Shredder's claws tried to cut his head off. He flipped forward and reached for his nun-chucks, only to find they weren't there. He growled in annoyance and backed away from the advancing form of the Shredder. He could feel panic threatening to overtake him but he forced himself to remain calm. Suddenly the Shredder rushed forward, ranking his claws across Mikey's arms as he past. Mikey bit back a cry of pain and turned again to face the Shredder but he wasn't there. It was completely silent as he waited for any sign of the madman. He closed his eyes and concentrated, hoping to sense where he would strike. Focusing on his surroundings he still heard nothing but crushing silence. After what felt like years he felt it, it was only a slight disturbance in the stillness, but it was enough. With all his strength Mikey jumped to his left and kicked the darkness. A satisfied grin spread across his face as he felt his foot connect the Shedders side.

The Shredder's figure separated from the darkness from that he used as a shield, as he flew 10 feet and landed hard on the ground. Mikey took a defensive stance and ignored the throbbing pain in his foot from kicking the Shredder's armor so hard. Slowly the Shredder stood up; when his eyes met Mikey's, he felt a shutter go through him. His glowing red eyes were so full of fury and hate that it literally hurt him like a physical injury. "I am through messing around turtle. I've had enough of you." As he spoke the blackness around Mikey's ankle started to suck him in. He felt as if he were standing in quicksand with no way out. He clawed desperately around him trying to get a firm grip on something, anything! But his fingers only met more of the same dark sand. It was now around his waist and he was sinking fast. He saw the Shredder standing above him, a cruel, amused laugh echoing off the invisible walls. As the cold sand reached his shoulders he felt himself falling. The shadows swallowed him and he was gone.

~Leo, Don and Raph~

The three brothers watched helplessly as Mikey battled the Shredder within his own mind. They had noticed that his struggling had gotten weaker and weaker and now he was completely still. They glanced at each other hoping that this meant that Mikey was winning and the Shredder was being pushed back. They waited worriedly as the pained expression on Mikey's face disappeared; Raph looked at Don before he placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder. They saw Mikey's eyes flutter and their hope soared, but in a matter of seconds their hope was crushed as Mikey jumped out of bed and punched Raph in the stomach. He stumbled back from the force of the punch while Leo and Don took defensive stances in front of him. They all knew it wasn't Mikey they were fighting; it was their worst enemy, the Shredder. Leo pulled out one of his katanas; even though he didn't want to hurt his own brother he knew that with the Shredder controlling him, Mikey wouldn't hesitate to kill them. Don did the same and behind the Raph, having finally gotten his bearings, rushed forward and grabbed Mikey's arms.

"Mikey! You have to fight that bastard!" The only response was an amused laugh. Mikey's cold blue eyes bore into Raph's amber ones and he pulled one of Raph's sais from his belt and plunged it into his side. Raph wailed in pain as Mikey pulled the sai back out. Blood splattered across the floor and seeped from the injury.

"Your weak brother can't hear you. I have finished him and now I'll do the same to each of you." Mikey's usually bright, happy voice was low and menacing. Leo and Don both stared shocked and horrified at what had just happened. Leo got over his shock first and pushed Don back towards where Raph was kneeling on the floor.

"Don watch Raph." He ordered. Don was about to protest but Leo had already lunged at Mikey. The sounds of metal clashing filled the air as Leo pushed Mikey back, out of the infirmary and into the living room. Don snapped out of his shock, he put Raph's arm over his shoulders and pulled him into standing position. Raph hissed in pain at the movement.

"Sorry Raph but I need to get you to a cot." Don mumbled as he walked him over to the cot that Mikey had been using. Raph sat down and let Don bandage his side but neither of the attentions was on what they were doing. All they could think about was Leo fighting against a possessed Mikey in the other room.

~Leo~

Their weapons connected once again as Mikey and Leo ran at each other. The stood for a moment blue and brown eyes locked before they jumped apart. Leo took several deep breaths and got ready for another attack. _I have to break the Shredder's hold on him! I know Mikey is still there somewhere! _ He thought as Mikey ran at him, Leo dodged and kicked Mikey's legs out from under him. Mikey flipped off the ground and landed a few feet away. Leo noticed him wince ever so slightly as he landed on his broken leg. An idea hit him. _Sorry Mikey, I know this will hurt but it's the only way._ He shot forward, avoiding a fatal blow from Raph's sai and swung his leg out and hit the cast on Mikey's leg with everything he had. He made contact and Mikey yelled out in fury and pain as wave of agony shot through his leg. He stumbled to his left before he fell to his knees, breathing heavily. Leo snatched up the blood covered sai that he'd dropped and tossed it across the room. He kneeled down a few feet from Mikey, ready for an attack at any moment. He stared into his brother's, no; the Shredder's hate filled eyes. "Let go of my brother Shredder!" He growled.

"Why should I when he is already gone?" Shredder hissed back. Leo tried his best not to panic when he heard those words. _Mikey is NOT gone! I just have to reach him! _

"I know you're in there Mikey! You need to fight! You can't let the Shredder win!" Somewhere in those icy eyes Leo saw something flicker, some of the hate falter for a second before it was gone again. He took a careful step forward. "Fight him Mikey! You are a ninja don't let him control you!" Suddenly Mikey drove a fist into Leo's chest. Leo fell back but quickly regained his composure.

"Shut up fool! He is already gone! You cannot save him!" Shredder snarled. Leo knew what was happening, the Shredder was afraid, afraid of losing control and being overpowered.

"You can win this! Push the Shredder back!" Leo watched as Mikey's body shook and he clutched his head.

~Mikey~

He was floating, his mind was blank and nothing mattered anymore.

He was gone.

_You can win Michelangelo!_

The voice was so faint that it was almost lost in the empty space. But then it came again, slightly less muffled.

_Push back the Shredder! Don't let him win!_

Consciousness swam back to him. _Shredder…? _He thought hazily. The voice was still calling out to him calling encouragement. He slowly recognized the voice as his oldest brother's…but why was he calling out to him? Realization finally seemed to catch up with him. The Shredder was controlling him! Using his body to kill his brothers! His whole body protested but he opened his eyes and felt himself laying in some never ending black nothingness. Scanning the area for anything that might help him he saw something glinting. He walked over to the small light and saw it was one of Raph's sais! The blades were covered in blood. He gingerly picked it up and then an image came into his mind. It was of himself stabbing Raph in the side, while a low chuckle rumbled from his throat. But somehow he knew it wasn't him, it was the Shredder. He gripped the hilt of the sai and felt anger boil in him. He looked around at the nothingness and screamed.

"SHREDDER! YOU BASTARD! COME OUT OF WHERE EVER YOU'RE HIDING SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!" He screamed so loud his throat actually hurt but he didn't care. He was DONE with the Shredder using him to hurt his brothers! He saw the silhouette of the Shredder standing ahead of him. He seemed weaker than before. Mikey didn't waste any time and he ran at the Shredder. He ignored the searing pain in his stomach as the Shredder lashed out at him. With every ounce of strength he had, he rammed the sai into the Shredder's chest. A wail of pain filled the space and the darkness seemed to be evaporating. As the Shredder disappeared a low whisper whirled past him.

"You've won for now, but I will kill you and your pathetic family." Then it was gone and Mikey felt himself being thrown back in control.

~Leo, Don and Raph~

Leo was holding Mikey while his body shook and he groaned in pain. Suddenly his body tensed and he pulled out of Leo's hold. He coughed and suddenly threw up blood. Leo could only stare in terror as Mikey vomited up the red liquid, after a few minutes the blood wavered to a slow trickle down his chin. Leo rushed over and picked up Mikey as he started to fall forward. He held him bridal style and carried him into the infirmary once again. He saw Raph sitting on one of the cots leaning against the way, his eyes where slightly glazed over but he still sat up and looked at Leo and Mikey as they entered. Don rushed over from where he had been pacing. They set Mikey down on another cot. "He started shaking and then he coughed up a bunch of blood and passed out." Leo explained concern lacing his calm tone. Don quickly went to work setting up a blood transfusion to make up for the blood loss.

"Well? What now?" Raph asked impatiently. Don shook his head.

"All we can do now is wait."

It silent in the lair, everything was still and nothing moved. The only sign that anyone lived there was from the snores in the infirmary. Don sat in the infirmary watching the monitors that indicated Mikey was still alive. He stifled a yawn as he glanced over at his other two brothers. Raph was sleeping in the cot next to Mikey's and Leo was meditating in the corner. A moan cut through the stillness and everyone was immediately awake. The all hovered over Mikey's bed to see him moan again and his eyes slowly open. Mikey opened his eyes and gave them a weak smile. "Hey guys." He whispered. He was tackled by three massive hugs. "Love you guys too but I can't breathe here." They reluctantly let go and he took several grateful breaths. Silence hung heavily in the air before Leo spoke.

"Mikey did you…um…well…" He didn't know exactly how to ask the question but fortunately Mikey understood and answered with a grin.

"I beat him. He's gone…" _For now. _Mikey thought to himself but he didn't voice his concerns. All his brothers looked exhausted. "Guys…I'm sorry that I let this happen." He felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes.

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT MIKEY!" He jumped at Raph's harsh tone and looked up to see no anger in Raph's face only concern and anxiety. He was surprised to see unshed tears glistening in his tough brother's eyes. "It wasn't you fault Mikey! Don't apologize!" Mikey couldn't help but smile at Raph's angry concern.

"Raph's right Mikey. It wasn't your fault." Leo said doing a better job of keeping his emotions in check. Don nodded in agreement. Mikey smiled and yawned. "Get some rest Mikey." Leo smiled gently. Mikey's eyes slid closed and he was asleep in seconds.

Over the next few days Mikey slowly recovered and things began to return to normal. Don had tested Mikey's blood again and found that all the robots were out of his system. It seemed that when Mikey threw up all that blood, it was his body getting rid of the robots. They were just happy to have their baby brother back.

FIN

**Yep, that's it! I hope you liked it! That last chapter was 5 pages! Wow! Crazy! I read over it and corrected the spelling errors too! X3 I loved writing this story and I hope you loved reading it. Sorry for the wait on this chapter and I hope you review telling me if you liked it! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
